An outlaw romance between a queen and her little thief
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: After the new curse, Regina and Robin meet each other, which causes a beautiful relationship and promises to be interesting. Disclamer : The characters don't belong to me.
1. A nocturnal conversation

The night was calm and peaceful in the Enchanted Forest. All of its inhabitants dreamed in their deepest sleep of a thousand and one things they could achieve only at this moment. All were well, with the exception of one lost soul who watched the starry sky alone. She escaped slowly into the maze of her mind. A noise made her lose the thread of her thoughts. Regina then dried the tears that flowed slowly down her face and looked at the place where the noise was coming from. She was at the entrance of the ancient castle and faced the forest, so at first she thought it was an animal. The Queen squinted to see better the figure that loomed in the darkness. After a few moments, she saw clearly the intruder who was about to approach her.

"You!" she began

"Your Majesty, I do not mean to scare you."

Regina saw that it was Robin Hood with his bow in hand as usual.

"Scare me?" she repeated "if I were afraid of something, do you think I would be afraid of you?" Regina laughed just after she said this to him, which also made him smile, and then she went on: "I thought that for people like you, accustomed to living in the forest, sleeping in a castle would be a privilege, but I see that I cannot prevent you from returning there."

"This certainly a privilege, but I checked to see if there was someone roaming around the castle" the man replied.

Regina could not help but be sarcastic, "Don't you know that our new enemy doesn't expect to be in front of a courageous man for trying to enter here?"

"It's not her I was tracking."

"Then who?"

"Thieves."

"Thieves?"

"Yes, they are not all like me and my companions. I'm willing to bet that many of them already know that the protection spell that was previously around the castle was broken, so they try to take something of value for food, especially that there is no guards" Robin explained.

"Who would be stupid enough to steal while I'm here?" she asked.

"Those who do not know you're here" he smiled.

"Has this walk paid off?"

"I saw a silhouette of a man, he will probably inform the other that the place is secure, no one will return here. However, this conversation is not worth a queen's time. I could no longer waste it so good night your majesty."

The man smiled at the queen and went to the large entrance doors of the castle, but before he was able to throw, she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I think it's what I have to do, and if I have been helpful, I'm pleased!"

Regina turned around to face him, "Why are you so nice to me since we met? You saved me from the flying monkey while anyone else would have done nothing to help me! People have the habit of running away from me rather than going out of their way to help me! Saying my name is easy enough to create the fear in their bones."

"Again, I think it's what I should do, if not me, who would?"

Robin began to smile, what the Queen did afterwards.

"Have you ever heard stories about the evil queen?"

"Of course" Came Robin's simple reply.

"Then why are you still like that and not like the others?"

"Would you prefer me if I'm like the others?" the man laughed again, then he continued on a more serious tone "I heard many stories about you in the taverns mainly, but I never paid any attention to. They were essentially stories told by people who always exaggerate everything to make the most shocking or tragic stories. In those stories, you were the heartless queen who wanted to kill "Sweet Snow" for no reason, you were ready to kill to prove how much you were determined to make her pay for nothing. I'm not stupid, I know there is some truth, but I also know that there is a great deal of amplification and lies." Robin paused before continuing, "you know, I don't really think anyone ever does something without reason, especially when they use such drastic actions. If you did these things; it is not by gratuitousness but on behalf of some sort of cause. All this is nobody's business other than the one who are being involved in this story, then it is not the people to get involved; unfortunately, it did not happen like it should be happen."

Robin fell into a lull of silence, but Regina ended it a few moments later, "Have you recently spoken to Archie or something?"

"Who?"

"Jiminy Cricket?"

The man did not recognize the other name either.

"Never mind" The queen sighed.

Again there was a pause, and she said, "Maybe you want to relax you after your watch; I should not have started such a conversation at night, you're probably tired."

"No, I have nothing else to do tonight except guard, I used to sleep very little to see if anybody is threatening our camp, I 'm not going to change my habits, especially now that there is a castle to protect**.** But I think that nothing will happen tonight. If I may say so", he continued, "If you started this conversation it's because you want it"

"That is true" the queen smiled. "This is just the first time in a very long time that someone has been nice to me, except my son, but he has been terrified by my evil side for a long time now. It's just nice to have someone who does not judge me because of my past."

"You know, when I saw you for the first time, it was not the evil queen standing in front of me, but a queen with a broken heart. I have met many people with nicknames, some were good for these people, others do not, yours does not fit, you just have to watch your eyes to understand. And I'm willing to bet once again that this sadness at the bottom of your eyes has been present a long time before you became the evil queen."

Regina's eyes bore into those of the archer and muttered, "I do not know what else could match me."

"Intelligent, shrewd, strong, brave, and kind. Oh and gentle, as you show it right nowand I must admit that you are not without a certain charm! I could give you a long, long list of adjectives corresponding to you, and they are all positive. If one day, we had to forget this conversation, I would be happy to repeat it again; the difference is just in the exact terms I would use!"

Regina and Robin both laughed. Robin was glad to see the heartbroken queen with a true smile that lit up her face. Regina became serious when she asked the man to follow her and they marched in the corridors lit by the light of the full moon castle. Their footsteps echoed against the silent and cold walls were required on each side of both. After several minutes and a few discreet conversations, the queen finally stopped and Robin discovered a beautiful garden with a tree in its center.

"The truth is that I have never been able to sleep properly in this castle. Ever since I arrived, I didn't ever feel like I was in my place. When the king was still alive, I used to escape every night to come here. Once the guards were accustomed to it, I did not need to hide. As strange as it may seem, I have always enjoyed gazing at the beautiful scenery that can be found around the castle. It all once helped me to imagine myself free, as free as the wind goes where it pleases, as free as all the elements it takes, like a leaf or a feather for example. I was trapped in this castle, this life, I never wanted this" and she explained with a hint of bitterness in her low voice and then paused before continuing, all while Robin listened attentively "Here, I hope you enjoy them."

The man looked at the direction drawn by the hand of the Queen and saw behind the tree a quiver full of arrows. Robin stepped forward, took the gift in her hands and then saw that the arrowheads were made of gold. With a goofy smile he looked up at the queen who also had one.

"Regina, I do not know how can I thank you!"

"This is just to thank you. I offered them, invent a story if someone asks you why I've offered, this is all I ask."

"I was not mistaken when I said that the term "evil queen" does not match up" the man grinned.

"It is not the point of view of everyone! I totally don't care what others think of me; all I care about is that the people I love think of me. I have no one now."

While the queen spoke, Robin approached her, and replied:

"Regina, you may see him again one day, keep the hope is the best thing to do."

"When we hope for impossible things, it destroys us even more if we had stopped hoping. You know, you remind me of someone I knew long ago, you have the same way of seeing things."

"Is it Archie?" Robin tried.

"No, someone for whom I have fought for many years. It's because of them that I wanted to see Snow White dead."


	2. An unexpected meeting

Regina watched Robin and his son as they played together. Hidden near the trees, she could feel the happy atmosphere even with all the men who stood a few feet from her. She smiled at the spectacle of a child playing with its parent. There was nothing more beautiful at this time, and nothing could make her happier than to see this. She could see herself many years ago in the garden of her stately home playing with Henry; she heard the laughter of her beloved son. She quickly lost track of time and she came to forget everything that wasn't immediately visible. However something brought her back to a less than pleasant reality. Regina's phone started ringing. Reluctantly she picked it up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Regina? This is Emma; we know who the wicked witch is."

"Now we've gotten ahead of her" replied the queen with a bit of joy in her voice "did you find Gold?"

"Yes, can you come to Granny's diner? We need to talk."

"Very well, I can" pressed Regina.

The woman took the direction of the bar, with a thousand questions rushing into her head. After a few minutes, she stopped the engine and almost ran to find out what happened. Emma was already there, easily recognizable with her long blonde hair. Regina walked to the left side bar and went in front of her interlocutor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gold is alive, he told us that the wicked witch is Zelena, but it is not everything." Emma was upset, she hesitated before speaking. Regina knew that the afternoon had not gone as planned. "I found Neal, but he died."

Regina sighed sadly**,** showing her compassion and support, then asked:

"I'm sorry. Does Henry know?"

"Yes." Emma replied simply.

"How is he? Is he alone?"

Emma saw that in Regina's eyes that she was concern about to Henry, which she understood perfectly.

"He was sad. I just drop in Mary Margaret and David; I did not want him left alone."

"You should go find him; he just needs his mother now."

Before Emma have had time to respond, Regina looked away towards the door had opened. Robin Hood had just entered the bar. When he saw her, he walked over to her and began:

"Hey Regina, why'd you leave? I hope it isn't something I've done. I didn't want to scare you away! Upsetting you wasn't my intention"

Emma stood staring at the man with a very puzzled look, and then finally decided to take her leave, "I gotta go."

Realizing that he had interrupted the conversation, Robin grew slightly embarrassed, "Is she leaving because of me?"

"No" Regina smiled "she had to leave; she was just saying she was going."

"Oh! I 'm relieved then, when I saw you, I wanted to ask what happened in the house, because I did not understand. I wanted to catch up, but it seemed wiser to wait a bit.

"I ... I just remembered something in the cage of Gold, I wanted to check it, to make sure. Didn't find anything, though."

"Has anyone ever told you that despite the fact that you make the most cower with their deepest fears with a simple look, you are a very bad liar?"

Robin had a big smile, and Regina looked away here and there with a slight smile before retorting:

"Treat a woman a liar is not gallant, much less a queen!"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I've offended you, but I only speak the truth! Plain and simple!"

Regina saw no need to reply, being busy laughing, as the man who stood in front of her. As she continued to smile, she continued, a few moments later: "You know, you're the first person to tell me that; you're either brave or stupid enough to challenge the evil queen."

"I'm both, and here there is no 'evil' queen. The nicknames that I so kindly gave you earlier suit you better than that."

"Again, you are the first to tell me that. Twice in the same day!"

Granny brought two drinks that Regina and Robin would have ordered anyway. She knew her customers almost too well. Both thanked her, each with a small smile on their lips.

After a short time, Robin continued, "My queen, you are a very bad liar, but it would be hard to deny that you know how to divert the conversation to your advantage."

"That's right" she said.

"Think you'll tell me someday?" He tried.

With a mischievous air, the woman explained, "I may someday tell you the truth, but certainly not here! Storybrooke is full of beautiful places that are protected from curious eyes and ears. When we will find the right place, I'll tell you."


	3. Roland

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Excellent! Now we must begin!"

Robin smiled at his son and let him open the gate of one of the largest houses of Storybrooke.

"In position?"

"I'm ready, Daddy!"

The man looked at his son and then at the door to the large white house. He rang the bell and then hid. Roland looked at his father (when the boy waved at him, Robin just had to smile) and returned his gaze to the door, while listening as the footsteps from inside rapidly grew closer. At last the door opened. Roland looked up at the woman, smiling as she gazed down at him with a tender air. Regina knelt down so that she was eye level with Roland. She didn't even have time to say anything; he just jumped into her arms. Robin took the opportunity to reappear and could not help laughing at this oddly beautiful (and greatly funny) moment. Regina straightened up to a standing position with Roland still in her arms, regarding the laughing Robin.

"That was certainly not the plan, but it was brilliant! Usually Roland's shy around adults he doesn't know; this is the first time he did it something like that.

Regina, ushered Robin in, and gently placed Roland on the couch. When she turned, she saw that the man had a bottle in his hands.

"I hate not finishing things I've started; you can drink this magic liquid now if you want.

Regina nodded and went into the kitchen to get two whiskey glasses and a third for Roland. After gathering in the living room, they clinked glasses and began to drink. They enjoyed that expected moment. The minutes marched on very quickly, and soon day gave way to night. Regina took this time to marvel at Roland, who was already very intelligent for his age. Secretly she envied his father for being able to live with it every day. For his part, Robin was also fascinated by Regina; she was so nice, so opened-minded. Her face always held a motherly expression. It made it difficult to remember or even believe that she was the queen who once hurts so many people in the stories that are told. Bit by bit, he was uncovering the hardships and suffering she had to experience to change who she was. He was willing to bet that the Regina who was in front of him was quite similar to the Regina she was before ever becoming queen. He felt a strange sensation, that is he was feeling more and more compassion for the woman who sat in front of him. He never really saw her as the harsh woman everyone else in the town and Enchanted Forest seemed to see.

"Look, he fell asleep!" Regina said with amusement.

"Our conversations are that boring? Robin quipped.

"He will not sleep entirely comfortably here, if you want, he can sleep in my son's room until you decide to leave." Seeing that the man did not know what to say, she adds. "It is unoccupied, and at least we both know we don't sleep well.

"If you do not mind, I see no reason to refuse!"

Moments later, Regina guided Robin carrying his son on his shoulders. They tried to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake him. Regina walked on tiptoe so as not to sound the meeting between the floor and heels, and Robin limited shaking as best he could. When Roland was placed snugly in Henry's old bed, surrounded by warm blankets, the adults returned to the living room to watch a show.

"If he wakes up and begins to walk, we will hear him if he's here." Regina explained.

"When he wakes up, he will not panic, he is young but he is afraid of nothing, like his father" the man smiled. "Regina, I probably should not ask you, but where is your son?"

"He is in this city, but he did not remember me. Before returning in the Enchanted Forest, I put him and his mother under a curse giving them a new life without all of these bad memories. When they crossed the town line all their lives disappeared, giving way to a new, much less sad life. Emma was awakened and regained her memories, but Henry did not. I do not know if he will at all."

"I'm really quite sorry, it must be very difficult. I was stupid to bring Roland with me."

"Oh no, on the contrary, it makes me happy to see a happy little child illuminate the house that became so empty and depressing."

"Have you seen your son since the return?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I thought the hardest part was to lose our loved ones, but in reality, the hardest part is being around them and see that they do not know who we are, to them or to anyone or what we've done…."

"Maybe he will wake up ..."

"I do hope so. I miss him a great deal."


	4. Henry

The Merry Men were walking on the path that bordered the sea. Some of them, who had abused alcohol, had forgotten all about the negative side of their new life: their arrival in Storybrooke, the amnesia over a year of their lives, the Wicked witch ... Carefree, they began to sing and laugh louder. Behind them, Robin of Locksley and his son were watching, amused. Robin was admiring the landscape at night, which was even more beautiful than the day: on one side was the calm sea without waves, and on the other side, there was the forest bordering the road, mysterious and fascinating. The sound of wind in the leaves light allowed him to imagine all sorts of fantasy and lost himself in his thoughts.

Yet something was wrong with this setting, and then, he fixed this thing, this silhouette, this woman sitting alone on a bench. It took to him a few seconds to realize who it was, and even less time to kneel in front of his son and ask him to join the others. "I get back after you; I have to do something before." His son ran to catch the short distance that separated him to them. The man meanwhile left the path to reach the sand. When he was close enough to the woman he began "Beautiful night isn't?"

"I see that you start to like our charming city" Regina said, looking up at him.

"In fact, as my son and Merry Men, we would have preferred to stay in the Enchanted Forest, but it's not so bad.

Regina replied nothing. She stared at the sea, lost in her thoughts like him a few minutes earlier. Yet he was willing to bet that the woman had in her mind things far less rosy than him and she did not probably admired the enchanting side of nature. The moon shone clearly the queen of an ancient time and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Worse, he realized that she was trembling in every limb, probably because of the breeze which had risen. Robin then withdrew without thinking his jacket and gently placed on the shoulders of Regina. He walked around the bed and sat beside her. Slowly, the woman replaced the jacket on her. She showed a weak smile in appreciation and began to watch the sea which seemed to have no end. Robin did the same, thinking that if Regina wanted to talk, it would be her who would begin to speak. He knew he was important for her, because if it was not the case, she wouldn't speak to him. His logic was good because a few minutes later, Regina began to speak with a deep voice hesitant, which showed her deep distress. When she opened her mouth, Robin sat by his interest and hi concern he had for women.

"Henry loved this place" she began.

"Maybe he should come here with you. This curse has made him forget who he is, but he hasn't changed, I'm sure he still love this place, he just can't remember it right now. Robin spoke in a soft and calm voice.

"He loved it because there was a wooden castle here. A storm was partly destroyed it and I was forced to demolished the little castle for his safety and that of all the other children, but he thought I had done that just because I was the evil queen.

"Your reports were difficult?"

"Yes" Regina said with difficulty. The more she talked, the more she felt a growing urge to cry as his sadness prevailed "It started the day when his teacher gave him a fairy tales book. He read it and he thought all the characters were in this city but they didn't remember because of a curse. He then said that his teacher was Snow White, a man in a coma was Prince Charming, Jiminy Cricket was his psychiatrist, and I the Evil Queen. Shortly after, he found his biological mother who came live here, and then everything went very quickly. The curse was broken, Henry was gone, how prefer to live with the Evil Queen while there was Snow White, her Prince Charming and Savior who were waiting? I realized that I had changed thanks to my son because I was desperate to get it back before then I wondered that vengeance and justice for what I had lost. I was even willing to sacrifice myself to show that I was different."

While Regina continued to confide, Robin realized how much she trusted him to talk to him openly. She was a desperate mother who spoke and implicitly asking for help. He could not disappoint her, he had at all costs to help, and he felt responsible for. The man could not imagine living without his son, so he could not imagine being wither his son but can't remember him. He knew only few people in the city, but he doubted that someone truly cares about well-being of the ancient queen. He listened to every word with unwavering attention and thinking about what he could answer simply and effectively especially.

"And then came a new curse. I had seen die before me a man who simply could not die, I thought he was immortal. He sacrificed himself and I realized that I had to be as strong as him for the love I had to Henry. If a powerful man that Gold was had died in front of me, if a man of a coward nature has managed to not leak, so I had to do the same. My son and his mother were about to leave and we could not probably see them again. He told me the best thing I could have hoped. He realized how much I loved him and that was the only thing I needed to hear. I then gave them new memories so they do not suffer as much as we do and then they are gone.

Regina stopped talking. Robin then looked at full speed he could answer him and began with a very soft voice asked. "Your son will probably wake of this waking sleep. Until that happens, nothing prevents you to show to him what you want he sees in you. Bring him here and in other places he loved, to do what he loved before, let him do what you did with him before. There is no reason why his birth mother opposes it. What you do with him now will not clear its memory when he is remember; he will instead see how much you love him. This is a chance to try!"

"And if we have to return to the Enchanted Forest again? This would destroy him and I don't want him to suffer!"

"Regina, I think we should all try for having no regrets, I don't think we will go back even though I know absolutely nothing about magic."

"She has found a way to bring us here and I thought that was impossible" simply said Regina.

"So if she tries again, you are the only one able to oppose her."

"Before attempting anything against her, we should already remember our last year there" retorted Regina.

"We are on track to get there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You don't seem to have already done some things last year? When we met here, you asked me if we had ever seen before. If you asked me this it's because there is a reason. The way to weaken the curse may be to regain control over ourselves!"

"Yes, sometimes I've got this feeling and I thought we had already met." Regina looked at the man with a slight smile, and then continued. "It's nice to have an intelligent ally!" Robin then laughed, pleased that he had managed to slightly appease the spirit of Regina.


	5. Revelations

Regina sat on a stool facing the bar of Granny. Her eyes showed that she was lost in her thoughts as she used to be since her return. Yet every time the door opened, she hoped that her son would be back in the building. The more time passed, the more the despair marked her face, so look towards the door was always done with a great apprehension. Though she knew he surely would not talk to her, he would simply smile, no more.

Ruby and Granny had seen that, and although the old woman asked her granddaughter to talk to Regina because she had "a little sorry for her," Roby answered "if it it wasn't the Evil Queen "she would worry. Regina had heard this little chat and she had launched them a withering look.

No longer able to wait for something that will probably not be realized, she prepared to stand up when a voice she knew recently addressed her "m'lady!" Robin Hood stood beside her, with a smile he used to display.

"Decidedly, we are destined to meet us wherever we go!" Regina quipped.

"I personally don't mind, on the contrary, I don't know you..."

"You always get to hear what you want, isn't it?"

"And you, you challenge embarrassing questions!" Replied the man. After a slight pause, he continued. Can I sit beside you?

"It would have been happy, but I was just going to go away."

"See you soon, I hope."

Regina stood up, gave him a slight smile, then left. The man sat down and looked at the seat she had occupied and saw something on the ground. He stood up, took it and realized it was the scarf of the woman.

Robin ran away and saw Regina who was walking towards her house. After shouting her name, he hastened to join a few moments later. Regina greeted with a charming smile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your scarf" Robin handed it to her.

"Oh thank you, I had dropped it when I took my bag" supposed Regina. "Now that we left the bar and you want to spend some time with me, we can all walk a little if you wish."

"With pleasure, I prefer to stay outside than inside, I have lived too long in the woods to stay shut now" explained Robin.

"Have you ever taken your son on the playground in the forest?"

"No, but it would please him to go."

"I can take you there, if you both want."

"That doesn't bother you?" The man asked hesitantly.

"You know, since I 'm not the mayor of this city and I don't have my son, my days are empty, I would be happy to please your son."

Twenty minutes later, Roland played in the middle of other children in the basement space for them. Robin and Regina were meanwhile sitting on a bench, which can monitor the child while chatting without risk of being listened to.

"Roland plays like a little crazy; it's enjoyable to see it."

At the same time, the child ran nearly two adults and addressed Regina "it was you who did it?" Amused, she replied, smiling. Robin remained silent, fascinated by this show where the woman showed her undeniable maternal side. When the child returned, he finally spoke "This is place is really beautiful!"

"I built when the storm destroyed the old castle of Henry; I am pleased to see that it pleases to someone."

"You should bring your son here, he pleased there probably" suggested Robin.

"He seems to have changed, one year has elapsed from the moment I saw him move away from Storybrooke with his mother. He must surely prefer video games to it."

"There is only one way to know Regina."

Regina wanted to address a specific topic with Robin, but she did not know how to go, after some time, she finally dared ask, «it will seem strange to you, but do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes" just the man replied. "If something should happen, then it will happen."

"And if two people should meet and share their life, then they should?"

"I think so." Does this have to do with what happened when we were in the house of the Wicked Witch?"

"I don't know how I should go about it, it's quite tricky..."

"Then go straight to the point, it's the best way."

The woman took a deep breath, and began to speak, while Robin listened more carefully than ever. "One day I met a woman who told me that my true lo..."

"Regina?"

The former queen turned, recognizing the voice of her son. She jumped up and walked towards him. "What's going on?" She asked in a soft and pleasant tone.

"They're coming for me!" Almost cried Henry.

Before Regina did not have time to ask him to explain, strident cries resounded in the distance. Without knowing exactly where it came from memory, she remembered who they belonged: the flying monkeys.


	6. Reawakening

Regina knelt facing the boy who was scared and asked him to go into hiding near the playground, telling him that he and Roland were safe there. Robin, who was near her, did the same with Roland, who hesitated greater length than Henry because he would not leave his father. Henry took the child's hand and left together. "Stay close to them and make sure that Henry sees nothing, he mustn't know in this way, I take care of the rest." The man does not seek further, and while preparing his crossbow, he joined the children, hastened by new cries, much closer now.

All stiffened, except the woman who was preparing to confront them. She thought with a gracious smile she had not used magic for some time, and she had not fought since ... she did even remember. She frowned when she understood she wouldn't' be able to find the truth, so she rolled up her sleeves and carefully watched the sky. She saw the gray balls approach. Full of excitement, she prepared to warm up with the monsters but refrained, thinking she should remain as quiet as possible. Although, if Henry would begin to ask new questions, she was willing to bet that Emma reproach her that. A slight adrenaline ran through her body, while she was feeling the magic ready to leave her at the slightest movement: Regina was ready.

Arms stretched toward the horizon, she watched the disgusting things coming towards them. They were four. Four did not make the weight against the most powerful woman of Storybrooke. Not even ten. The flying monkeys had the same speed and would attack at the same time. Undeniably, they advanced, but Regina did not move, she was erected straight and motionless as a stone statue. Robin began to panic remembering what would happen to a person affected by these little monsters. So he prepared to aim with his weapon of choice.

A new screech pierced the awkward silence that had landed in less than a minute on this small part of the city. When Regina was close enough to see the four things and their horrible face, she made a gesture with her left hand, with a right hand and two more in the same order. But nothing happened. This was too much for the vigilante thief; he ran for better aim and fired a powerful arrow. While it was still far from reaching its moving target, the four monkeys touched an invisible wall and collapsed under the same crash. Regina, Robin and their children were now out of danger, separate of the toys Zelena. Yet the arrow finally touched the wall in the right path. It fell on the side of humans and Regina caught it with her left hand as she used to grasp an arrow.

"What you don't understand the phrase "I take care of the rest"?" Regina asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"I thought..."

Robin was interrupted by Henry who was out of hiding "what's happening here again?" The woman walked up to him, completely ignoring what she had to answer. In both cases, she would pay the consequences and draw on it is the wrath of Henry, those of his mother.

"It's nothing Henry, you're out of danger now." the women spoke softly.

"So you either, you will not tell me the truth, is not it?" Seeing the expression of Regina, he decided to take on a much more edgy than a few minutes earlier tone. "I know that something is happening. My mother is lying to me from the beginning. When I get somewhere, everyone stops talking, look at me and begins to whisper. You all know that I'm too stupid to understand, isn't it?"

"Henry, you're still shaken by the death of your father and it's norm..."

"The death of my father has nothing to do with this!" cut the child. "I thought you were different, but ultimately no, you're like everyone else, you hide the truth from me."

The boy turned and ran in the opposite direction of the woman. Yet he halted by something, or rather someone. Robin was right before him, and did not seem to move. His face showed that the man was determined, but he was still sweet, perhaps because he held his son by the hand, snuggled against his father elsewhere. Regina had the tears that filled her eyes slowly after hearing these words from the mouth of the person she loved most. Henry identified between Robin was required and Regina. The child was crying, his breathing became noisy and jerky. The woman, who knew only too well what it meant, she also began to weep at this unfortunate spectacle. Regardless if it meant she would cry in front of others. Henry turned to Regina and threw herself into her arms, weeping. The woman pressed herself against him, as she had done many times before. Slowly, she pulled back and kissed him on the forehead. She replaced her head against the right shoulder of the child while closing her eyes.

She was far from suspecting that she had created. Henry did not close his eyes after this pure kiss, but instead kept them wide open and felt something through. Something strong, powerful and uncontrollable. His eyes saw a multitude of memories seize everywhere. He saw Regina and saw him gradually grow. He saw his school, his teacher, his book. He saw all the people who counted in his life. He saw the path to find his mother and his meeting and all they had done together. He saw a curse happen, Regina sacrificing herself and Emma helping her. He saw Neverland. Finally he saw the new curse and the queen of an ancient time saying goodbye by offering him a new life.

Henry tightened a little one that was just a few seconds previously unknown. He took time to regain his memories, his real memories. Everything was confused, yet he managed to say "Mom?"

His mother withdrew slightly comprising it had happened at the moment. A huge tear began to roll down her cheek, just like her son.

"Dad... » whispered the child.

"Oh my little prince!" Regina joints with a trembling voice.


	7. Finding

Henry was wandering in the quiet streets of Storybrooke. He sought his mother and knew where to find her. Behind him, Regina and Robin (who bore his son) followed him. Henry walked at a quick pace and determined. His face clearly showed a mixture of anger and sadness that the child was not soon able to forget.

Within seconds, he had recovered the memories of his entire life and remembered everything from the most beautiful moments through the most difficult. He also came to realize that his biological mother had decided to leave him asleep in his fictional life, which he did not understand. After all, he helped Emma to understand her and her destiny which was so special, so, why did not she do the same for him?

They were not far from their destination: the Granny's. It was in the same order they entered in the community space. Silence stood for Emma, talking to Killian Jones, and approached them, almost running. When she arrived in front of her son, she thought he looked different.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"How could you hide the truth?" Henry yelled, completely stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Emma's eyes showed how much she was lost. However, few moments after, they dilated. She stood up and walked straight to Regina, nothing could stop her in her tracks rage that quickly reached her climax.

She then pushed the woman against the wall, and approached her as close as she could to show how much she would stop at nothing. Regina was then surrounded between the wall and Emma; neither one nor the other seemed to yield to her. This had already happened before, to defend the same thing: Henry. Both had their faces so close they could feel their respective breath. The one of Regina was slow and light, while the one of Emma was very jerky.

After that moment that seemed had lasted forever, Emma finally yelled "you want only him for you, right? You wanted him to find his memories, you had everything planned to depart from me, here's the point, I'm not gonna…"

"Enough!" Shouted Robin, putting Emma away from her prey.

Regina moved away from the wall and took her distances with Emma, while the latter did not seem to have done with it.

"You don't have to be angry at Regina, what she did, she did it for me because she knew it was right!" continued the child.

"It's not fair at all Henry! She did it to be with her again, nothing more."

"Emma, I was there when Regina Henry kissed in his forehead. There was no ulterior motive other than to be friendly with her son could not remember her. It was a gesture maternal, that's all!"

The woman was out of breath, and seemed determined not to give up so easily. While she was preparing to return, Henry dropped a phrase she would not soon forget.

"You blame her for making me figure out my memories for her only interest, but you, it's not by interest that you lied to me since we are here?"

"Henry! I did it to protect you!" almost cried Emma who was not able to control her emotions anymore.

"If you wanted to protect me, then you would have helped me by remembering my single life, it was the only thing to do."

Emma was going to respond again, but Henry cut her again, telling her he would spend the night in Regina's house. Hurt by all this, she did not even answer, and saw Henry, Regina, Robin and Roland leaving. She wanted to pursue them, she wanted to convince his son to stay, but something held her back. Captain Hook came to join her, he whispered in a voice full of compassion "let him the time he need, he's in full mourning, just like you."

A little later in the city, the one who had just left the bar were walking on the road, side by side. Regina Henry stuck almost as each new step. The maternal reaction of the woman made her, without really thinking, to surround her son with a protective arm. He looked up at her and gave a small smile, while Robin held the hand of his son.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the great white house of the queen of an ancient time. Henry held out his hand to Regina, she took it with care and led the way towards the interior of the building. Robin did not hesitate one second and went with his son, as he had done once before. They all settled in the living room, Henry was looking, with a great admiration, this place which had incredibly missed him, well, that's what he thought. With a soft voice, Regina suggested "it is almost time for dinner, would you stay with us?"

"What do you think Roland?" Robin asked with a big smile.

"Oh yeeeeees!" The child smiled, already pleased with the evening in perspective.

Regina dropped a beautiful laugh that reminded many memories Henry . She went into the kitchen and prepared drinks to serve. Robin joined her, placing himself against the wall with a huge smile. Of course, the woman had noticed it. But she preferred to last even longer this little waiting game in silence, while serving two glasses of fruit juice. Robin then approached her slowly. Regina turned and found herself face to face with the man who exuded a charm even more impressive up close. She gave him a huge smile. It was as if they were reliving the scene in the house of Zelena, and it recurs in every detail, as Robin caught, after a few seconds to watch the beautiful woman in front of him he grabbed the glasses of Henry and Roland. Then he turned and went into the living room, punctuated by the sound of the heels of the woman's host.

The evening was full of emotion, with laughter piercing the quiet environment. After drinking several glasses of juice or other more alcoholic for two adults, the meal arrived. Regina quickly prepared something up to please everyone, and showed once again her talent cordon bleu, which was noticed by Robin and Roland. The hours turned and soon, Roland began to be tired, yet he would not leave. He struggled against sleep on the couch, but he was too exhausted, and the sofa too comfortable to stay awake. After such a day, Henry also showed signs of fatigue. He proposed to Roland sleep in his room and go to sleep in the bed of Regina, as when he was a child. Both adults agreed that was a good proposal and a few minutes later, Robin and Regina were alone in the living room, as several days earlier. This time, the woman wore a beautiful smile, happy to finally find his son, although other problems weighed her on her shoulders. Henry was exposed to danger now that he was backing home. Zelena could take him...yet she thought she should not ask such questions in such a beautiful evening that it, she had to look at the tattoo exposed to Robin the dim light to understand it.

"It was a busy day! I didn't think for one minute that by asking you to take a drink with me, we would be attacked by flying monkeys and should get away and then Henry remembers everything. It was really a good day after all!" said the man.

"Thank you for taking care of these things when they were "asleep""

"This is normal" he smiled.

They spoke much of the night and when they saw that the time was well advanced, they went up. Regina offered to man sleeping on the sofa, but he refused. The woman lay next to her son in her bed, that was Robin did with his son too. When Regina had to find a comfortable position in silence, Henry woke up and approached her. As he spoke to her, she wrapped her son's shoulder from her protective arms.

"I'm glad to be back here mom."

"Me too, I missed you so much! I hope you do not believe what your mother says it all..."

"Not at all!"

Henry fell asleep in the arms of his mother, while she was falling asleep with the image of her son and a man with a lion tattoo.


	8. Like a Sunday with family

Regina had not slept so well for so long. It is with a growing smile she awoke slowly. The woman opened her eyes still glued and admired the vision that presented to her: Henry slept against her and held her hands, as if he had fallen asleep. Her only desire was to stay here with him, out of trouble, away from anything that was out of this room. So she decided to stay a little longer at his side.

However, a few minutes later, Regina felt her son move slightly. His breathing changed pace and in turn opened his eyes. He looked up and saw above him his mother, who looked at him with a huge smile and tears in the corners of her dark eyes.

"Hello my little prince."

"Hi Mom."

While the woman thought Henry would retire or would rise, he hugged the contrary to make it an emotional embrace. Touched, she passed her hand through his short brown hair.

In the other room, slight noises were heard. The child then stiffened, then remembered that it was Robin and his son and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"We'll have to get up, right?" He asked with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I 'm afraid yes, but we still have a few minutes if you want." Regina marked a slight pause and replied "Henry, with all that has happened, you might need to talk to someone and if you wish you could go back to Archie or ..."

"I would surely want to talk soon, but I want to talk to one person."

"I 'm sure it will not mind" Regina smiled while ignoring who it could well be.

"You."

Hearing these beautiful words, the woman showed her most beautiful smile. His head resting on the shoulder of his mother, he gave her his hand, and closed his eyes while Regina continued to move her other hand in her son's hair. In this peaceful moment, the door of the bedroom opened.

"But not now." Henry ended seeing Roland in front of him with a huge smile.

"Oh no Roland." whispered Robin had happened behind him.

"Hello." The child smiled, happy to see him face to a mother and her son.

"Hello." Replied Henry and Regina in unison with an amused smile.

"Excuse the..." Robin sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"It's nothing." laughed the woman.

Before he could answer, the child went to the bed and sat on the edge, while motioning to his father to imitate him. Faced with the other two tender expressions, he complied with a slight smile. Sitting, he released "it looks like a Sunday with family, don't you think? " Again in unison, the three nodded.

After that time very enjoyable for all and a few conversations in the room of Regina, it was with a very good mood they rose and went down the stairs to return to the lounge. After that the woman offered to all to breakfast together, she went to the kitchen, followed by Robin.

"Your friends will ask questions seeing you and your son miss the call, won't they?" Asked the woman as she came out four glasses.

"Yes, but they won't be worried about all that, I'm perhaps not a fan of magic, but I can defend myself against Zelena." He smiled.

"I don't doubt for a second." Regina looked at the man with a beautiful smile and continued. "And if they ask you where you spent the night, you will answer them what?"

"Huh...I would say that I spent the night with a wonderful woman." Realizing what he said, he corrected. "I was in her home...you know what I mean...without ambiguity."

Faced with this show, Regina laughed and put some toast on a tray. "At least Roland was able to sleep by a full night without waking up, and leave with you."

"I would say something like that; I was in conversation with a woman of great kindness offered me in her kindness to let my son sleep in her house not to impose to him a long walk to go home, that I accepted because I felt right to do so."

"Interesting and compelling." Ended Regina serving two cups of coffee.

Gathered on the large table in the dining room, four savored these last moments of tranquility. They knew then, a very amusing day waiting. So everyone trying to do their part in making the rich and varied topics conversations, thereby postponing they feared most.

However, this deadline caught up after several passages in the kitchen for refills and thus to perpetuate breakfast.

Some ten minutes later, all were on the landing, with white door open. After "you have not forgotten anything here?" And "if you forgot something, you will make it quickly" Henry and Roland went to the gate of the great house, leaving the two adults the opportunity to talk in privacy.

"Thanks again for the evening and day...I didn't think it would take this turn arrived home yesterday."

"And it displeased you?" Asked the woman with a smile on her lips.

"On the contrary , I would have been happier! To be honest, that's a long time since I'm not out of my routine, Roland and I used to live in community with the Merry Men, it's nice to be able to change, especially a change as well as it." Regina laughed again flattered to hear such good things, then, the man replied with a laugh last sentence. "Be careful, I'll take taste, never two without three!"

Robin then left with a smile on his face, then, after saying goodbye to Henry, he took his son by the shoulder and walked away. Two steps later, the man bowed Regina, revealing once again his tattoo. Regina stared and waited for her son to return to her, also taking him by the shoulder and went into the house.


	9. Between mother and son

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my angel!"

Henry took a deep breath and stared at the ice cream that his mother bought to him a few minutes earlier. Even if the weather wasn't appropriated for that, he wanted to eat. Regina had seen how this year in New York had changed him, previously, he hardly ate sugar. Stared at the small sea that stood in front of them and asked "You and Robin, are you..."

"Hm?" Regina was showing that she wanted him to continue.

"Together?"

The eyes of the brunette widened, forcing her to fix her son with a surprise mine.

"N...no!" she replied, stammering. Her smiling faces amused Henry; she gave him a slight shove while she was laughing.

"Too bad…" sighed the child with a hint of regret.

"The air of the city has made you curious!"

"In any case" he replied with a slight smile, "you must appreciate him for inviting Robin twice at home !"

Faced with such a scene, Regina could not refrain from laughing again. Clearing her throat, she continued, "you are well informed as I see."

"I have my sources!"

"And "these sources" Don't they come from a child with whom you got to know yesterday?"

"It's ... possible." Henry dropped on an intriguing air before laughing louder.

"Go, eat your ice cream before it melts, it would be unfortunate if you don't finish it."

"Want some?" the child asked with a slight smile that showed he already knew the answer.

"No thank you."

"Too bad, you're missing something good!"

"You too if you don't hurry you."

After a slight pause, during which Henry ate a piece of his precious ice cream, he continued, determined to learn more, "So we said, Robin and you, friends?" The woman turned to him again with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, you really want to know everything, huh?"

"I just wonder what my mother could have done for a year." smiled his son.

"So I'm not a big help, our memories have been erased here on our return."

"You ... you don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Too bad." Henry scored a short pause before concluding. "It means that you met Robin there a few days, according to your memory?"

"Right."

Henry had a multitude of questions to ask to his mother, he did not even know where to start. However, something else came to his mind, and a lot more interesting than questioning his mother about things he could hear from the mouth of any inhabitant of Storybrooke. Yes, only her could talk about the subject he wanted to discuss.

"We never had this conversation before, huh?"

"Yes, it's true. With Emma, you had some?"

"Yeah...she was dating Walsh, so we used to talk about it" Henry paused, as he hesitated, but replied, stammering slightly. "You'd be with someone like Robin; you can't have a happy ending if you're alone!"

"Oh, I was wondering where this little boy with his stories of fairy tales was. I'm not alone you know, you're here."

"This is not a real happy ending if you don't find your true love!"

Regina, amused to hear these innocent words smiled "there are all kinds of happy endings."

"With Robin you'd be good, really good!"

"You saw him once and you already imagine my happy ending with him?"

"Yeah! And you deserve to be happy!"

The woman tilted her head to the side, hear such things softened. "I thought the villains didn't deserve such a thing."

"But you, you're not one!" replied the child without even really thinking before uttering this sentence.

Regina ran her hand through the hair of Henry even happier to hear such a thing. Feeling the tears well up, she cleared her throat and replied "And you, do you have an idea for your happy ending?"

"Not yet, I just know that I want to become as strong as David, find a princess, live in a castle to defend and protect my family and stay close with those I love...like a fairy tale." The boy paused for a slight pause and watched his mother wore a beautiful smile.

At that moment, she could not be happier, and nothing could come spoil this moment, not even Zelena and her flying monkeys. Finally she found her son, who she had left a year earlier on the road to Storybrooke. When Regina had seen her son, she saw how much he had changed, and little by little she knew that reappeared behind a mask of false memory he had carried away from her.

"And yours?"

"Hm?"

"Your happy ending, it hasn't always been that one, huh?"

"No, you're right, you've devoured dozens of times the book that Mary Margaret gave you, you should be familiar with my story, right?"

"It just deals with you when you were the Evil Queen, but you haven't always been this woman, did you? And there's nothing in the book about it."

"It's true" smiled the woman, "You want me to talk to you about that? Like you said, we never had this conversation before, and there is a first time for everything as they say."

Henry nodded with a big smile and added "unless it bothers you..."

"If it would bother me, I wouldn't have asked you it, but before that, eat your ice cream."

"I'll finish it when we are walking!" Henry jumped before resuming "You know, all the good operations have a name, I'll call this one the phoenix operation!"

"An operation for what purpose?"

"Your happy ending! I'll help you to get it, I'll help you so that you and Robin will be together one day!"

Regina laughed when she heard that. Her son gave her his hand, which she accepted with a smile and then walked alongside the boy.

"And why the phoenix?" the woman asked with an amused tone.

"Because he can reborn from its ashes, so it has a chance to change, to become something else, like you, you've really changed, you know! And then it's also legendary..."

The woman did not answer; merely put her arm behind her son to hold him on the shoulder. With a broad smile, the two began a slow walk on and left the place where they were , which was quiet. From time to time, Henry took a bite of his ice cream, melted faster than it would have wished. After several tens of minutes, they entered in a wood. The mystery was lifted for the child, who showed it to his mother saying "you're not obligated to, you know."

"I know, yes, but you have the right to know."


	10. My happy endings

Hand in hand, Henry and his mother crossed the small bumps in a silence full of respect. Arrived to face the huge wooden door, Regina took a deep breath before unlocking the door, not with a key, but with magic. See reminded how this child's life had missed to him, even if it was impossible somehow. He would willingly share the woman, but it was not the time for such a remark out of context. When a slight noise was heard, indicating that access was now possible, Regina pushed the door and entered, followed by her son, who in turn took a deep breath. Once past the door of the vault Mills closed in the cemetery of Storybrooke.

In silence, the two descended the stairs hidden, even if the mother could not help saying to Henry "Look where you put your feet and be careful not to hit you." Arrived on the lower floor, Regina borrowed the right corridor and opened a door that Henry had never noticed. The boy then found himself in a cold room, simply filled in the center with a coffin empty glass. He then approached slowly, full of amazement as his mother shut the door behind them. She knew this conversation would not be the easiest, yet she wanted to do. After a few seconds, she finally dared to return to the coffin observed with a clear focus of her son. Slowly, she stepped forward and took her son by the shoulders, before starting, with a touch of apprehension or even a little fear in her voice.

"The happy ending that made me dream a huge part of my life was the same as yours, and the same as all those dreamers of a fairy tale to govern their lives. My mother...well my mother didn't give me a simple education. Some criticized me that I was a bad mother, but they certainly would not have said that if they had met mine. She wanted the best of myself, and always ended up getting. Indeed, she always got what she wanted. I had almost no rights, only one of which I was to choose whether she would have what she wanted from me by force or by my desire to offer to her. Of course, if I didn't obey her, if I missed her respect by not doing her a smile, then she punished me with her magic. It's hard to believe at one time I hated magic, isn't it?"

Regina paused, and looked at her son who had given her his hand with a tight smile. With tears in the corners of her eyes, she went after another deep breath.

"She forbade me to see anyone, and I had to constantly stay in the land of my parents. My only hobby was horseback riding with the only friend I had. My parents had found him when he was still a child. He felt indebted to them, which is why he became their stable boy. Before being abandoned on the road, his father had taught him the trade, so he was happy to show his expertise at the service of my family. Over the years, we approached inexorably through simple friend, the confidant and my love, my only love. We looked like a lot and we love a true love, a pure love. Our only desire was to live together, but we knew it wouldn't be so simple. My mother wanted me to marry a noble, someone give me an important rank for the life she never had but I didn't want this life. I had mine with my dreams, with Daniel."

Henry listened to the shocking story of his mother because he knew that her story would degrade each new word. He stared at the coffin already doubting that he could belong. He hardly dared to look at his mother, he simply threw him furtive glances and saw that she stiffened more. Tears were clearly visible in her eyes.

"One day, during one of my workouts with Daniel, I heard cries of a little girl, I quickly saw that she was a runaway horse. I didn't think for one second and I continued on the back of my trusty steed. I managed to put her out of danger, and I was far from suspecting that this simple act would change the course of many lives."

"It was Snow White, right?"

Regina looked at her son and nodded, before moving her hand through his hair.

"Before the sun went down, a special guest came to visit us. The king. He asked me to marry him, because he was looking for a new wife after the death of his wife. He was looking for a loving stepmother to his daughter. My mother agreed for me, so I felt all my dreams collapse in less than a second. When he was gone, I went join Daniel in the stables and I told him what had happened and he also asked me to marry him. But Snow has arrived. I caught up and I told her about what the love, the great and true love. She promised to keep the secret...but my mother probably corrupted her mind to make her talk."

The woman left her son, and began to walk around the coffin while looking evasively. Check facing Henry, she touched the glass with both hands and stared inside.

"The night we planned our escape, my mother found us in the stables. I spoke with her to convince her to let me go, that Daniel did too...but I was stupid to believe that we were successful. I was stupid to believe that this meeting with Snow was an accident; my mother had bewitched her horse, knowing that the king was looking for a wife who would like his daughter as much as him. I was stupid to think that for once she let go my happiness before her own and abandon her plans. She asked him to approach her, and I thought to contemplate one of the most beautiful moments of my life, but rather than shake his hand as I thought she was going to do, she removed his heart and crushed it in her hand, leaving reflected any emotion."

A tear rolled down the face of Regina, and another did the same on the face of Henry who was totally confused by the story of his mother. He joined in pressing her. Came near her, he took her in his arms, looking at the empty coffin. He understood something, but preferred not to talk for the moment his mother. She then wiped her tears did not seem to stop flowing and took another deep breath.

"I was forced to become queen, and my only wish was initially escape this life, but my mother had created spells to prevent me from leaving the kingdom. Then I wanted to bring back Daniel and this is when I met Rumplestilskin, but he showed me that it was not possible. I started to learn magic and I gradually changed. My happy ending now was revenge on Snow, no matter the price. I tried by dozens of ways, but none worked until I launch the curse. Once accomplished my purpose, I realized that it was not what I wanted not I needed to love someone and that person loves me in return. I have always loved children and after having met with in this world, I have decided to adopt, and when I you have raised in the heart of this curse, I was in my happy ending...until everything changes."

Regina stopped talking, wiping tears from her forefinger. It was then that Henry dared to ask him what he thought for a few moments.

"Mom...Can... I ask you a question?"

"Of course my angel."

"When Emma and Mary Margaret were in the Enchanted Forest and David asked me to take care of a horse, the man who attacked me...it was him? It was Daniel?"

"Yes."

"What had happened to him?"

"Doctor Whale had brought back to life, but it was not really him, he could not control himself."

"I never dared to talk of it to David or even you, but I always wondered what happened to him."

"I...I sent away from here, in a place where he would not suffer and that he would suffer no one else."

"You're definitely not the Evil Queen! You have protected all of us! You...you might have to keep him close to you, try to change him, try to let him become himself again with your magic, but you preferred to save us all!"

The little boy pressed his mother again in his arms knelt down and could not help crying after hearing these words. No one had to speak again on this day; nobody was interested in what she had done in the stables, no one before her son. Minutes passed, where the silence was broken by sobs of a mother and her child. Having calmed down, the two got up, one by one posing a hand on the empty coffin, the first habit, the second token of gratitude to the man he liked without knowing him.

After closing the door behind them, up the stairs, threw a shot furtive glance at the grave of Cora and locked the entrance to the crypt with a spell, the two crossed again in silence and then arrived at the cemetery wood; Henry made a proposal that highly pleased his mother.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me magic?"


	11. Magic

After such revelations about the past of Regina, Henry was was grateful for having telling him so much about her. This is why, before he fell asleep, he thanked his mother saying her again how much she had changed. Regina smiled to hear that then kissed her son's forehead as she used to do before turning off the light and left the room in silence.

The next morning, the boy woke up when the lights were out features of his room in the dark. He stretched slowly and took the time to observe everything around him. He already had a big smile, happy to be back here, where his place was. After a few minutes to fill his mind with thoughts that would allow him to start well the day, he got up and down the stairs while rubbing his eyes. After hearing a brief noise from the dining room, he went there and saw his mother with a cup of coffee in her hands, surrounded by a dozen of opened and closed books. She was reading one when she turned to her child with a beautiful smile.

"Hello my angel."

"Hi mom!"

His gaze rested on all the books that adorned the table and saw writings he did not know. Remembering what he had asked the day before, his face lit up. "It's...it's about magic?" The woman nodded with a smile.

"We will start whenever you want, I watched what I could teach you."

"So...is this true? I'm really going to learn magic?" Asked Henry, who could not articulate as his joy was great."

"Unless you don't want it anymore."

"No way!" laughed the child while rushing to his mother and hug her.

He could not be happier, there is a month, his mother gave him parts of video games to spend time with him, and now he was going to learn magic with another mother whom he loved so much. It was a really unusual life!

"Tonight, I'd room for you with the magic!"

Regina laughed "you will have to wait a bit before doing that, okay?"

Thus, in this mood, Regina became the teacher of Henry for a day that passed too quickly. She showed him her precious books, had explained what the purpose of a particular lot, and he had even read Elvish. After a while, Regina looked at her silver watch and discovered the time it was.

"Henry! We are already in the middle of the afternoon, I didn't see the time pass, and you?"

"What? Already?" he blurted, looking up from a very old book.

"You want something to eat?"

"You could bring up a cookie of the size of a pie?" asked the child with a huge glimmer of hope in his eyes and in his smile.

"I could bring up as steamed vegetables." Regina smiled.

"Nooo!"

After a slight laugh at the woman, she looked at her son in the eye and with a vertical movement of the right hand; she did appear in a cloud of a purple smoke a pie several inches in height. Fascinated, the boy looked over the arms of his mother and admired the work: a giant cookie. Regina handed him the dish in which it was, then he placed gently away books to any damaging. While the child would get up to get a knife and two plates from the kitchen, his mother said on a more serious tone, "Henry, we should go see your mother together."

"But why?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"We have to find an arrangement to keep you each."

"I am good here, we will see later for that, can we?"

"The sooner is the better."

"Well...okay. Can we go now? Way we get back to eat cake!"

Regina nodded and stood up. With a look of regret to the dessert, Henry imitated and then went to get their coats. The woman opened the door and let her son first, before closing it gently and locked as a precaution. When closed the gate, she asked "Do you know where she could be at this hour?"

"Without doubt Granny's."

The mayor of Storybrooke raised eyebrows. Decidedly, she spent her life there, she thought.


	12. Showdown

Henry was the first to enter at the Granny's. As each client, the bell rang to signal his arrival. Killian saw the child and Regina, who was gently closing the door, and motioned them to Emma. The young blonde woman rushed towards them, followed closely by the captain.

"Hey mate, you wanna try to play to dices?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh ... yeah why not? Prepare you to lose then!"

"Don't be so sure!" laughed the man starting with Henry to walk to a table.

"Miss Swan, can we discuss while we walk?"

"If it makes you happy ..."

The two women left the bar with a slight apprehension. Emma turned one last time to his son and Killian, the latter giving her a slight smile before answering the boy. She came face to Regina and walked beside her.

"Miss Swan, now that Henry remembers, you will stay here and we would have to be to agree on joint custody of our son."

"I count not change my plans, I stay on my position, once everything is set here, I go back with him to New York."

Regina stopped when she heard this sentence. Emma turned to her and stared at her. She would gladly have posted a smile of satisfaction seeing the effect it had produced on the brunette, but she changed her mind, it was wiser to remain neutral.

"Do you think Henry will agree to leave there without saying anything?"

"He likes it ... he has lots of friends, his life is in New York!"

"Was in New York, Miss Swan. Now that he has regained his memories, I'm not sure he wants to return. I gave you another past, not another personality, my son has always been shy and never had many friends in Storybrooke like New York, do not try to lie to me, I would know otherwise."

"He's my son!" Emma almost screamed.

"You are his biological mother, nothing more. Never pretend you're his mother, you have abandoned him, even if you remember the contrary, don't forget that. And it is certainly not this year than you lived together allowing you consider you as his mom."

The young blonde woman was beside herself, she wanted to replicate but before she could make any sound, Regina forestalled.

"Be happy that your first arrival in Storybrooke, I have not launched proceedings against you. By giving up him, you have given up all your rights to him, think well before you want to move away from Storybrooke!"

"Be happy that I didn't take my car right now and to go away from here with Henry. You can't catch me, unless you want to become a flying monkey?"

"You'd be ready to abandon your family and friends who are here?"

"I am ready to do anything for him." Emma said with pride.

"And he will accept it? If you believe that, Miss Swan, is that you don't know him enough!"

"I would say that it's for his own good and that it's not safe here."

"Miss Swan last question, where do you think it's safe? In New York? There are no green woman there, certainly, but there is different types of monsters. The only difference is here, they are recognizable by their appearance and name, while in your world, they are like you and me, but steal, kill and worse. There are no dangerous places and secure places only the mixture of the two. Henry will stay here and this is not debatable. Storybrooke may be dangerous, but at least he will be protected by Savior, the Evil Queen, Snow White and Prince Charming. Ask him what he really wants, find an arrangement with him and bring him back to me then. I don't want to let him in the streets alone with Zelena lurking. I'm done here!"

"This is what we see ..." Emma muttered.

Unfortunately for her, Regina had acute hearing and heard what she had to say. As she began to walk in the other direction, she stopped her short again and whirled toward the other woman. Eyes full of rage, she strode, by reason her heels on the tar road.

"Do you know what you are, Miss Swan? A selfish woman, nothing more. I know your parents and their families, and that defect is not one of them. Hard to believe that you really are their child. You want to act for the sake of your child, but it is only in your interest that you act in reality. You have shown many times, and again, you just surpass this. You didn't want your son remembers his old life to keep at your side, in New York, away from his family, away from Storybrooke when you knew it was though he wanted most. Unlike his mother, he knows where his place is. A lot of people dream of having your life and you waste it just like your magic. You are special, born product of true love, with unimaginable powers, but you choose a sordid life instead of your destiny. I will never understand you, Miss Swan!"

This was too much for Emma, who also showed tears in the eyes of rage, she wanted to tell her she did not want this life, but preferred to express anger physically slapping Regina. However, the woman was clever, and held the trembling hand of the other a few inches from her face. Regina dropped Emma's hand as disgusted and approached her so close that she could hear the quiet breath of Regina. The latter put her face in Emma's ear and whispered hoarsely in her usual tone "never repeat it!" With an exaggerated smile, Regina turned and snapped her heels in a rapid and confident walking. Emma whispered, she had finished with her.

She went in Granny's, remembering the phrases of Regina. She did not want to admit that the woman was right, however, reasonable share which was in she thought she could have told the truth about Emma actions. The truth that no one else would dare admit it or at least tell the blonde woman. Check near the table where Henry and Killian played, the man stood up with a smile and walked away. She resumed her seat and sat in front of his son.

"You found an arrangement then?" he asked while setting the dice with which he continued to play.

"Well ... we don't agree on many things, but we both want is to do what you want."

"I wanna stay here with you and Regina. After all, I spent much time with her than you in my memories!"

"It's true!" smiled the woman.

"I wanna stay with Regina for the moment, I still don't understand why you left me with these false memories while you know that I didn't want it, I would see you in a few days!"

The boy got up and left without a word. Captain joined Emma on the bench in front of her told her that she should give him some time and he would eventually return. The woman did not answer, staring into space. She wanted to continue, but she knew it was useless, and began to think.

Outside, Henry walked, slightly calmer mind to have dared to tell Emma that he wanted. Lost in thought, he walked quietly.

"Excuse me?" hesitated a voice behind him.

"Yes?" he said with a small smile.

"I ... with the curse, I'm totally lost, you know the city well?"

The boy nodded "then ... you were in the Enchanted Forest before?"

"Yes, the only place I've ever been!" laughed women.

"I still have a little time to go home, I can accompany you if you want, my name is Henry!"

"Oh thank you very much! Mine is Zelena."


	13. Where is he?

Regina slammed her front door when she returned home, still out of breath. For whom this Swan was trying to pretend to be? If she had not changed for her son, she would have expressed her rage on another woman, as she used to do before.

However, her behavior had changed when she came into the dining room she had left earlier with Henry. She sat on her appointed place and looked with a slight smile at her son place, empty. This vision soothed her rage and then disappeared. She turned and stared at the clock: 4:03 p.m. He should not take long to return. The woman went on reading the book in front of her holding, her head with her left hand.

After a few paragraphs flown, Regina lifted her head and turned back to the clock. She jumped up and began to order books that overhung the table. She had a bad feeling and wanted to make it leave. Perhaps in dealing with her mind and her hands would work. Once done, she cast a quick glance at the needle, which was not moving fast enough for her taste. The queen of an ancient time then took the cake and took it into the kitchen. She prepared two plates, two glasses and a knife. Nervous, she felt compelled to go see if they were not walking in the street or while crossing the portal to go. Check- facing window, she saw no one and groaned. Regina returned to the dining room and ordered the books differently. Now she had a pile for books reserved for Henry in the order in which he could watch and another that it reserved without touching the two books that the mother and her child read before going to Granny's.

4:18 p.m. Regina sighed. Certainly, the time seemed to had stopped. With each new moment, the woman felt her heart tighten and her throat tighten a little more. It was only a matter of minutes, he would return soon. She got up again and went back in the kitchen, where she served two glasses and cut both parts of the cake. She brought in the dining room and sat down again.

Thus, the minutes passed slowly and the feeling that the woman had she never ceased to grow. She tried to reassure herself as she could, repeating that Henry and Emma needed to talk things over calmly and taking their time. She was what she was, but she certainly wouldn't put the life of her son in danger unnecessarily. Regina's eyes opened as if the truth got in her. So that was it! And if Swan had gone with Henry? They will be already far, far away from Storybrooke and she would have no way to catch up. She jumped up and ran. She did not bother to take a coat or even lock the door, which was more careful with all these new people who were not really civilized straight from the Enchanted Forest. She started her car at full speed and went as quickly as she could at Granny's. If the other was still in the city and hoped to slip away, so she was very stupid for having dared to challenge the Evil Queen! Regina shook her head, she was not that person, and if Henry saw trying to take revenge on the other parent, he wouldn't forgive her for that.

Having dropped eyes on the road a few seconds, she hit someone on the side of her car. She plundered and ran out, being sworn against her. She saw a man spread on the road already beginning to recover.

"You!"

"Your Majesty, I thought you like me, I was wrong ..." Robin quipped with his usual smile.

The woman would willingly respond spontaneously as she did, but she was too worried to do that. "Are you…okay? Can you walk?"

"I'm fine, don't panic!" Robin said, rising slowly. However, once up, he winced and let out a scream before starting to fall. Regina rushed towards him and caught him. By asking a dozen questions in the same sentence, she heard the man laughing and recovering.

"I've had you!"

Man waiting for a response from the woman, but she stiffened and pulled away from the man, she kept her hips. Seeing that she was different to usual, Robin looked serious.

"Regina ... what's wrong?"

"It's my son ... I gotta go!"

The mayor ran to join her car, but was overtaken by an "I 'm coming with you!" Robin opened the door and sat on the passenger side. Too preoccupied to say something, she just closed the door and started up again her wild ride in the heart of Storybrooke. There were so many thoughts raced through her mind that she could barely concentrate on the road passing rapidly. Too fast to taste Robin dared say anything. It was wiser to do so, he thought, looking at Regina a baffled air. Actually, he did not know why he embarked on this story that looked nothing. He had not thought following the woman, but he did not regret the contrary. He would have liked to reassure her new things, or do what she wanted him to do. He thought that his presence would help Regina. He was not wrong, because if the circumstances were less dramatic, she would have displayed a broad smile. Robin was with her or not, it would not change something, but yet she did not feel alone and this was what she wanted. It had been a long time since she had not felt this, and she had to enjoy.

A few minutes later, she pulled up to the Granny's and rushed to the door, closely followed by Robin.

"Where is Miss Swan?" She screamed as loud as her rage dictated to her to do so.

A silence fell within a fraction of seconds, and some frightened even looked down. Maybe she was going to launch a fireball at them, some thought. Emma stood up and walked as fast as she could to Regina.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma yelled, regardless of whether the other would hear their conversation.

"Where's Henry?" Screamed again the mayor.

"He ... he is not with you?"

At this stupid question, Regina looked up to heaven and not even found a reply to spit on each other, as there were some who came to her.

"So where is he? " Murmured the blonde woman.

The queen of another time, totally disoriented sought solace in the eyes of Robin. He stared into hers and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.


	14. The departure

Emma was beside herself after learning the vanishing of her son. It was only if she came to realize what had happened. She was angry, an angry against herself which was ready to roar. Why had she not taken home her boy as the woman asked her to do? He could be anywhere, and he did not know the city. Yet she remained unmoved other, as usual, not letting her reflected dominated by anxiety and anger emotions.

"Where do we start the research? " Emma hesitated.

"We?" Sneered the other woman.

Before she could respond, Regina turned and left the Granny's closely followed by Robin threw a furtive glance at the blonde. Emma followed them, feeling her heart beat speed. With tears of anger, she was not decided to give up so quickly. Her son was gone, he could be in danger and she would find him. Even if her memories were false and that she had not seen her son blew out the candles every year, she was nevertheless his mother and she reacted as such. It was not a woman a little too pretentious for her taste would prevent her!

Arrival at her car, Regina glared at Emma. "Miss Swan, you've done enough damage for the day, go play with your captain as you know so well and make you useful in the only thing you seem to master!"

The woman walked around the car and opened her door. Emma had not finished with it and now her rage boiling in it out with as much power as a dragon spitting fire.

"Hey!" She yelled, preparing to let off steam in Regina.

"I'm done here." launched the mayor intends to Robin.

The man remained silent until then, finally dared to intervene as a mediator between the two women. As soon as he saw them together, they tore and this situation could not last longer, especially at this time when it was necessary to unite and not to converse. So he did not leave Emma's eyes while talking to Regina. "We will never be too many to search Henry."

"That's what I'm trying to say since just now, but you'll surely listen to your lapdog rather than listen to myself!" Emma let out a sarcastic tone.

"Regina , every minute is precious and this dispute is wasting time. She's also the mother of Henry." Robin replied, turning to the woman.

A few minutes later and after many glares launched, the car headed to the only place where Henry was. Regina was silent and it was out of the question to discuss where to start the search. One person wanted to harm the brunette and it was her that her son was.

"Can't we just return to your house to see if he has returned?"

"Miss Swan, he was on the way back, don't you I would have seen him when I came to see you?"

In response, a silence fell in the black car and lasted until the end of the journey. When the engine finally stopped, the three rushed to climb the slope stood in front of them. Now there was no longer any mystery: they were heading for the property Zelena.

Arrived at the land of women, Robin turned and took one last look at the forest, which was now under them and followed the rapid march launched by Regina. The women dominated the march, dominated by the desire to pay her enemy what she would do to her son. Robin had heard many stories about her, and so far he had seen someone she lost and desperate love that was sorely lacking without her son at her side. She was so far from her dark side of the Evil Queen, but when he saw her going through the field at full speed, he felt that the Evil Queen was about to reappear. Emma, meanwhile, was slightly behind. She strongly suspected that Henry could be here, kidnapped by Zelena. At least when they have done here, and they would see that the boy was not there, the biggest danger would be removed from the list of places where he could be.

Regina and Robin went to the bunker without even looking, always walking towards Zelena's house. However, Emma stopped and stared at the door overlooking the grass. Something urged her to go take a look. If Zelena must have a hostage, she would put him in there and not home. She crouched down and put both hands on the handle. Unconsciously, she stooped down and tilted her head to hear the slightest noise. She closed her eyes and concentrated. At the same time, Regina turned to her and seeing her in this position, she could not help being sarcastic. "Need I remind you what matter is made this door? I doubt you can..."

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Emma opened the door and disappeared underground. Intrigued, Robin turned and started walking towards the bunker. Feeling that Regina had not followed, he turned again and waved his hand to invite her to come. At the same moment she heard Emma screaming the name of the woman. The two began to run as fast as they could. Facing the stairs, Regina ran down finally saw why the other woman had called.

"No..." she whispered.

Robin then came, and refrained from releasing a cry of surprise at this unexpected sight. A man of a certain age that he had never seen before stood Henry, who was petrified, under the amused and laughing Zelena look. Even if he did not see clearly, she could be her. Nobody else was able to laugh at a man who was undoubtedly attack a child.

"What a pity you're already there, we just started to have fun!" She sneered.

"Zelena, if you touch my son, I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

"Calm down sis, you shall not do anything to me because I'll nothing to him, but Rumple, yes! " The woman turned to the man and gave him "isn't it?"

When Zelena looked away, Regina threw a fireball, but the other dodged, and with her magic, she was pushed into the steps, where the mayor were violently crushed. Robin ran to help her up, but she refused his hand, and almost bumped when she returned from the other, out of breath.

"It's useless to attack your elder, you don't have the strength to do so!" Seeing the puzzled Regina, she added with a mischievous smile "oh...how did I spend so much time here without telling you? I'm your sister!"

Just before Regina can answer anything to this new more disconcerting, the other replied, "Well, let's get serious now, Rumple, take charge of him!"

At this time, the man felt his members move against his will. Initially, it was his arms, and soon his whole body. He could not control himself, although he resisted with all his strength.

"Stop me, I couldn't take long!" he yelled to the two women.

Regina did and tried to stop the man in Emma's look that mimicked the position of the brunette. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the task it should perform. The two powerful magic together, the strength of Dark One diminished and found frozen in a few seconds. Henry managed to release under the glare of Zelena. Hitherto passive, she reached her arms to the boy but before she was able to cast any spell, the arrow passed so close to her face a bloody mark appeared almost immediately. Enraged, she growled and walked over to Robin, but Regina, followed by Emma also still.

"Run!" yelled the brunette by contacting Robin and Henry who executed as quickly as possible.

"Enough!" Zelena shouted, tearing the grip of Regina and Emma.

With a simple gesture, she pushed against the wall of the wall facing her. Rumplestilskin also managed to remove the spell and began to walk towards the exit onto Henry against his will.

"Back in your cage!" she ordered the man, before turning to the other two women. "You won't retain the sins of long or me for that matter. When I give an order, he does, no matter how long it takes to him. Enjoy your son while you still can!"

Under a laugh unpleasant, Zelena disappeared in a flash of green smoke. The two women launched a furtive glance at Gold and Regina went up the stairs to find his son, followed closely by Emma. However, she turned around and approached the cage man.

"We'll find your dagger and get you out of..."

"Stay away from me as far as you can." He whispered before returning to sit on a stool in wood.

When the car was Regina in her field of vision, Emma started running to find her son.

"You...you alright?"

The boy nodded with a slight smile. He took her hand and looked at Regina telling her a touching air "we all deserved now the cake, huh?" The woman laughed and nodded. Without really knowing why, she offered the other two to join them for the cake, which they accepted.

In the night, Regina and Henry fell asleep quickly, while a restless sleep waiting. Henry woke up in the middle of the night when he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked and saw that he had received a message from Emma asked him to find her in her car. The boy rubbed his eyes and down his window as he used to do. After a year without training, he was afraid to fall but he arrived safely to his mother, parked a little further down the street.

"Mom? Everything okay?"

"Yes...well not really."

"What is it? "

"Listen...uh...put your belt."

The child complied. Emma started the engine and drove at full speed in Storybrooke. She has to stay away of Mr. Gold, and this is what she would do.


	15. Why not?

If a resident of Storybrooke was not asleep at this late hour, he would see a small yellow car at full speed through the streets lit by the old street lamps. Unlike the quiet of the city, shouting pierced inside the car, shouting of Henry begged his mother to turn around and bring him in the house of Regina. Every mile a little more, the young woman wondered if escape was the only thing to do. She wanted her son to be safe, regardless of the price that it would cost to her, no matter if he would be mad with her for days or months. What should she do? She already saw the sign announcing the end of the city. It was too late to return, Henry would eventually stop screaming.

Regina woke with a start. The heart beating at full speed, she jumped up and rushed as fast as she could in the hallway leading to the room of her son. Once facing the door which separated the truth, she opened it gently, hoping with all her might that Henry was asleep, and that this was all a dream. Regina passed without a sound in her head round the door and saw her son sleeping peacefully. She noticed she inwardly thanked Emma and then treated fool for thinking such a thing.

"Mom?"

"Henry!" whispered the woman approaching his bed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I had a nightmare, I wanted to see if you were okay."

The woman was sitting on the side of the bed and slowly recovering blankets, as she had done every night for many years.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Me? Hm, I'm okay, I was afraid for you today."

"There's no reason to be afraid, you know?"

"Why?"

"I'm surrounded by a mother who masters the black magic, and another the white magic. My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming and then there is a super talented guy with his crossbow, who goes out with one of my two mothers, I do not know if you know him?"

The amusement and laughter of her son look, Regina dropped her usual raucous laughter, but she replied, turning her head slightly "goes out there with one of your two mothers? Emma has many secrets as I can see!"

"No, the other one."

"Don't you think I would know if I was going out with Robin Hood?"

The little boy sat with a bound. Since he had regained his memory, he had not made the connection with Robin and he met the famous Robin of Locksley. "Robin Hood? Awesome!" he repeated the laughter of his mother. Regina surrounded her son with a protective arm before kissing his forehead and replied, with a wonderful smile she kept until she joined her bed.

Henry then continued learning magic under the watchful eye of his mother, Emma was in the apartment of her parents; one of only two places she frequented in Storybrooke. David had decided to leave the two women and he was eclipsed in silence. Mary Margaret, like her husband, had noticed the plight of the young woman, and listened attentively while she gently touched her belly broadly rounded.

"How long it will take before he comes back?"

"I...I don't know. Emma, let him few days. He's a smart boy; he'll understand that you wanted to protect him leaving his false memories."

"And if not? Seems not decide to leave Regina..."

"At the moment! There has not been seen for over a year, now he remembers. She missed him and this is normal. When he met you and you've decided to remain a little in Storybrooke, he was all the time with you, he did the same thing with Regina."

"He's annoyed with me…"

"Because you think he didn't be annoyed with to Regina when you arrived? He was always saying she was the Evil Queen and she didn't love him. At least with you, he knows that you did out of love for him!"

Emma was silent, aware that she should not compare her relationship with Henry since he regained his memory that the child was with her biological mother.

"Let him just time."

"He thinks I did it so that we can more easily go back to New York."

"And he's right." Thought a little too louder Mary Margaret.

Emma turned to her and glared.

"Oh, Emma, please! If it was not for this reason, you would have left the curse from the beginning, right?"

The woman remained silent but now his gaze on pregnant women.

"I just hope you understand why he's mad with you, you still wanted to leave your family, Storybrooke whole away from you to keep Henry and protect you." Margaret wondering if a truth serum had not been in his cup of tea, as it does not was managing her remarks.

In the evening, Emma could not keep up in her rented room in the inn. She quickly finished her drink and stood up. She got into her car and headed to the mayor's house. After opening the gate, actually more than a dozen quick steps, she knocked on the door and heard Henry say "I'll open!"

"What...what are you doing here?"

"May I? I want to talk to you."

"Miss Swan..." threw an exasperated voice approached the young woman "decidedly, we see every day..."

A few minutes later, both mothers and their son were installed in the large living room of Regina.

"Well...uh... kid, I'm sorry I have hidden the truth since we got here, it was stupid, I realize it now. I won't force you to come back with me if you don't want it, and here, it's a more livable place than the inn, and then here, you'll be safer than with me."

Henry raised his head and stared at his mother, before throwing his other mother, slightly behind and remained standing. The latter showed a slight smile: Emma had finally understood.

"So ... you don't mind if I stay here?"

"No! Come and see me from time to time, just as I not feel too lonely."

"You could come here, huh Mom?" Henry asked, turning to Regina, then looked the other parent by adding "more I learn magic, you should do it too, mom could you learn it too!"

The two women did not answer immediately, but it was Regina who broke the silence by releasing a "yes, why not?" to the two proposals.

"If we want to overcome Zelena learn to master magic would be useful, especially since we are not many in this city to overcome, Miss Swan."

"So it's okay? You will learn magic with me?"

"Uh...yeah..." Emma muttered.


	16. The first lesson - part 1

The next day, Emma was awakened by someone knocking on her door. Actually, she did not immediately realize what could be this noise and even less that it was reserved to her. Then, with a groan, she got up and met many obstacles that were in her path. No sooner had she opened the door that Henry already spoke in a loud and cheerful voice.

"Come! Let's learn magic together!"

"Hm ? Kid, what time is it?"

"Eight am. Get ready, mom will wonder where I am!"

Emma, who until then was still half asleep and barely listened to her son woke up and heard the last sentence. She whirled to see Henry, who had entered the room and settled into a chair, and almost screamed at him "she doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope. When I left, she was still asleep, I checked. I wanted to make a surprise to her, and then I thought you'd come, like a family..."

The woman wanted to lecture her son, but it had to wait. She preferred to prepare herself quickly, putting the first clothes she would find. Two minutes later, both were in the small yellow car.

"Henry...it's dangerous to go alone outside, it doesn't suffice that Zelena kidnapped you yesterday? And if your mother becomes aware of your disappearance, she'll say that it's my fault!"

"Exactly, she wouldn't start to attack me two days in a row, right? I wanted to give a surprise to both of you. I'm tired of conflict between you and her and then...between you and me. Mom has changed, she has made efforts, and you too. I thought I am still made with you; but it's for me to do some efforts now."

Emma remained silent on the confessions of her son. She was happy to see that finally, it was not so bad between them. Decidedly, this day would be strong in emotion!

"So ... you don't mind if I stay with mom yet?"

"No, I've already said yesterday, this is the place where you will be safest."

"Cool!"

Moments after this short sentence, the car parked in front of the gate of one of the largest, to not say one of the most beautiful houses of Storybrooke. Henry, followed closely by his mother, opened the white door and stood before her other mother, much less playful than the blonde woman.

"But damn, where were you?" Regina looked up and saw behind Emma Henry was very embarrassed. "Oh, I see you're back with your old habits!"

"Mom, I..."

"Don't I say yesterday that there was no better time for you to go out unaccompanied? When I got there a few minutes and I saw that you were gone...but now you're here, that's all that matters." Regina shook the child in her arms.

Emma, still behind, raised her eyebrows. It was expected that the woman would scold Henry, and certainly not that. The little boy came away from her mother.

"I wanted to make you a surprise!"

He left his backpack he handed her a bag with a big smile. After an intriguing view of the brunette started to her son, she opened it and saw pastries.

"I thought it would make you happy, and then Emma wants to learn magic, I thought it would put all of us in a good mood!"

While Regina met Henry with some visible emotion on her face, Emma shuddered. Her son had just called her by her first name and not "mom" as he did when he spoke of Regina. The second reason she was moved was that child bought pastries, what he had done during the past year New York. Two lives were in the body of the child, and she was now perceived.

"Miss Swan?"

"Hm?"

"You come or you prefer to stay on the mat?"

After a hearty breakfast and rich conversations, the three went into the vault of the Mills family. Regina wanted Emma to learn from the first day to use magic. Being innate, she had no need to read old books, and it suited the blonde woman. Henry had settled on a wooden crate and continued reading while laying regular looks at his two mothers. This little show slightly amused him. On one hand, Regina was exasperated, which was seen very explicitly, although she tried to stay calm, and on the other, there was Emma, who did her best to meet the expectations of the teacher, but it was not really obvious to do so.

"Stop looking at me and concentrate!"

"I try...but it's not easy!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No...this is..."

"Focus!"

Henry did not manage to keep from laughing and he rose to be closer to two women after nerve. He stood next to Emma and found himself facing the object that the woman was supposed to handle. Without a word and without casting a furtive glance at his mothers, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on the candle. After a quiet noise, he opened one eye and saw that she was on. He then turned to the two adults, with a smile that showed his immense pride. Emma stared at the candle, mouth wide open, while Regina approached him congratulating him and taking him in her arms. When she stood up, she pressed the blonde's chin to force her to close her mouth.

"Not too humiliated by a child who has done nothing more than read a book?"

"It's perhaps because he has read this book there came..."

"Are you saying I'm a bad teacher, Miss Swan?"

"No, not at all..."

Regina had plunged her black gaze in that of Emma, which was slightly unsettled by what had happened.

"What you lack is to believe!" Henry whispered touching her hand.

The woman repositioned and closed her eyes. She concentrated all her strength and listened to the advice of her son, advice Regina had told her since the beginning of the magic lesson. After a few seconds immersed in icy silence and apprehensive over the abilities of women, the candle went out. Alerted by the noise, Emma opened one eye, like her son, and held her concentration and managed to relight the candle.

"Congratulations!" applauded Henry with a huge smile.

"Good! You understand Miss Swan! Glad to see that you are hoisted at your son!"

Emma chose not to respond, although it had a very strong desire. If Regina has to teach her magic, what would be very long, everything should be in good conditions.

"Now we can begin to make things slightly more interesting than lighting a candle."

With a quick gesture of Regina, a purple cloud enveloped them, and a few moments later, after having felt the ground give way beneath them, and soar to finally feel again a different ground beneath their feet. The smoke cleared and showed a landscape that was well known to them, the forest of Storybrooke and...


	17. The first lesson - part 2

"Robin?"

The man jumped and dropped the arrow accidentally went crashing against a branch. He turned and saw Henry smiled at Emma and Regina. He stared at her a few seconds, wondering what she was doing there.

"That's why I hate magi ..." he growled as he walked towards one of the two parts of the destroyed arrow.

Regina sighed and raised an eyebrow. She tied her hands and conjured over them a little cloud of magic. She walked silently to Robin and when he turned toward her, he discovered she was holding a quiver. It froze a moment, surprised that the gift came from the woman. Seeing that he did not react, she took the man's left hand and she placed the object.

"With this, you may be a little less materialistic."

"Sentimental."

"Hm?"

"I'm more a sentimental guy than a materialistic guy; all my arrows have a story."

"History that you forgot for a year, what a pity they do not speak, they could be a valuable aid us."

Robin laughed at the sentence, under the amused gaze of Henry. It was the first time he saw his mother do so with someone, especially with a man. He never missed a beat in the conversation, like his other mother. How many times had she seen them together? A number of times already. Was it possible they were...? No! Certainly not, he did not fit at all with the expectations of Regina. The expectations of Regina? What could they be? Not a man of the forest anyway. He was probably also manipulated like Sydney or Graham. Emma shook her head and wiped those thoughts.

Regina turned around, returning to her son and Emma stared at her, and saw them. Henry was content to keep his smile became slightly silly while Emma had a strange expression.

"What?"

"Nothing!" laughed the child "if you want, we can leave you both, you ca, just give us an exercise and then we do, like school, but better!"

"And why would I do that?"

The boy approached his mother and whispered brown almost "for the operation phoenix, of course!" Regina stood up and laughed in turn after a brief sigh. Henry walked away from his mother and joined Robin.

"It's hard?" he asked, pointing to the crossbow.

"With practice, nothing is difficult you know. Would you like to learn?"

"Yeah!" replied the child, as playful as the day his grandfather had come to him with two wooden swords.

"Henry! You came here to learn magic or archery?"

"Regina, if Henry wants to learn, it doesn't bother me to teach him."

"We are four: two teachers, two students, two different disciplines!"

Regina found herself once again at the center of the gazes, and face to that of Henry and Robin who begged in silence, she could not refuse. "If this is what you want and if you don't bother Robin, why not?"

"Yeah!"

The four went to work. If the two students were concentrated in what they were doing, the two teachers were much less. A little game was installed between them, which was to launch brief glances, and when one looked at the other, he turned his head. Obviously, it was not very discreet, Henry and Emma saw in the beginning.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Remember what I told you!"

Emma stood in front of a very old tree, taking a deep breath. As the candle, she had to control by manipulating its roots came largely from the ground. She closed her eyes and held out her hands towards the huge oak. Very soon she heard branches snapping against the ground. She did it! She had succeeded! The woman opened her eyes, happy to have learned so quickly. Regina was not a bad teacher after all.

However, the show she saw was far from the one she expected. All the roots were coming out of the ground, more menacing than ever. She realized then that she was not the cause of this phenomenon.

"Seriously?"

The woman saw a huge leg up over it and crashed a little further, in a deafening roar. Henry wanted to join his two mothers but Robin held him by the shoulders "they know what they are doing" he said calmly.

"Concentrate and stop them!"

"It would be easier if they didn't move!"

"Because Zelena would stop when you'll want to cast a spell on her?"

New roots crashed to the ground, more and more close to Emma who ran in all directions. She had stopped any attempt preferred with magic and dodge attacks.

"Are you playing to hide and seek?"

"I can't run and stop them!"

"You don't need to stop to do magic."

Emma looked at her interlocutor, who seemed genuinely want the blonde succeed.

"Do you trust me?"

The women focused again, avoiding the roots, increasingly fierce. She kept her eyes open and reached out to all the threats that approached her. "The magic is in you, Emma" heard it before recall the sentence of his son "what you lack is to believe." So, with all her strength, she finally managed to stop each of the many roots with a white flow of magic that emanated from her hands. One by one, they went back underground, and the forest again became silent for a few moments. The first to break the silence was Regina.

"I knew you could do it!"

"I...I don't know what to say..." stammered the other woman.

"Then don't say anything and do not spoil this moment with unnecessary remarks!"

"Congratulations!" Henry dropped, still amazed the show.

"Very impressive!" Robin dared.

Regina turned to the man and said to him with an intriguing smile "wait and see me at work to say that."

"I saw you in the cellar against Zelena, have you already forgotten?"

"I'm hungry..." Henry interrupted.

The three smiled face this unexpected remark.

"What time is it?" asked Regina.

"Time to eat!"

" Hey! Kid, you're still hungry after what you ate this morning?"

"I see you still have an appetite ogre!" Regina launched by wrapping his arms around her son's shoulder.

"We have to go to Granny's all together!"

"You're up Robin? Unless you already have other plans..." asked Regina and offered a smile to the man.

"Well...I feel like part of a club with whom I go out almost every day, and it doesn't displease me, then yes, why not!"

Regina continued her smile for the man until they marched. After a few meters, the mayor of Storybrooke made a quick gesture and a few seconds later, they found themselves in front of Granny's for a purple cloud dissipated around them.


	18. Archery

"Henry, hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

"Hey, it's not a school day, it doesn't matter if Robin has to wait five minutes...unless you don't want him to come over here."

Before the mischievous smile of his son, Regina surrendered "but what do you seek? I'm just saying it's better to be ahead than behind, which is not your case right now."

Henry sighed and sat down on the floor to put his pair of shoes. It was also the only thing he had to do before heading out to his first lesson in archery with the man. While he was making his shoelaces, he continued, still decided to collect his mother and Robin.

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

"I've already said yesterday, I can't, there is a lot of work waiting for me today. If I don't mind this city, who will? "

"Robin will be disappointed..."

"It's not me that he proposed to learn to use a bow."

"Yes, but... "

The child was interrupted by the sound of someone that ticked at the door.

"I forgot something, you can open it?"

"Henry, I..."

"Thank you!" launched before the child from running up the stairs.

The woman walked to the door after a brief sigh. Face to the nearest mirror, she looked and ran quickly hand through her hair and then restarted. When she faced the man she showed a beautiful smile that he also did.

"Hey Regina! Is Henry ready?"

"No, not yet. Want to come?"

Robin nodded his head and the woman pulled slightly to let him pass. She passed with a brisk walk and stopped in front of the stairs.

"Henry, Are you ready? Robin awaits you!"

"Yes, almost, I'm coming!" replied the child screaming for hearing one floor below.

"I don't mind waiting a bit."

Both adults began to speak while Henry was in his room. In fact, he listened with a big smile patiently and silently. He did not want to come down and interrupt, determined to see the operation phoenix happen very soon. After a few minutes, Regina called again, and found himself reluctantly.

"If your room was better row, you have found your...what you were looking for anyway?"

"I...I forgot... " mumbled the child.

Regina raised her eyebrows and realized the little game that had just delivered her son.

"Hey Henry! Are you ready?"

"Yeah it's good!"

Robin smiled at the boy and walked toward the front door. Once on the landing with Henry, he turned to Regina and gave her a new smile.

"So mom, you ask him?"

The woman cast a puzzled glance at his son.

"Ask me what?"

"Oh nothi..."

"She dared not ask if she could come with us."

"Henry!" Regina dropped, completely taken aback.

"Come with us? There is no problem, why don't you dare ask?"

Regina glared at her son look. She would have to find an excuse, and quickly, especially as Robin looked at her with a slight smile and sparkling eyes.

"I...hm...I'm not sure I could free myself from my work to come, but I still have a lot..."

Robin nodded even though if it was hard to believe this excuse.

"You will come next time then."

It was the turn of the woman nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile.

After that, Robin and Henry were on their way to the woods, the best place to learn as the thief.

"You sure you don't mind to teach me? Maybe you have other stuff to do...?"

"You can say "you "and not at all, otherwise I would not have proposed to you, don't you think? I am both surprised and happy to teach you how to handle the bow."

"Surprised ?"

"The sword is often preferred to the bow."

"I want to learn both."

A few minutes later, the master and his pupil were in the forest and Henry saw a bow lying on a low branch. Robin grabbed him and gave him the object.

"Behold your bow!"

"Wow, thank you!" replied the boy watching his new weapon of wood.

Shortly after, the theoretical lesson began, during which Robin seemed to have become a real open as he knew a bow and hidden secrets book. Henry devoured every word of the man carefully. After a while, the man offered to take a break and he threw a water bottle hidden in a stump Henry. He caught up with one hand and began to drink.

"Having reflexes is important and I see that you're in, that's good! So far, okay? It's understandable?"

"Oh yes it's good!"

The theory then gave way to practice and soon Henry threw some arrows under the protective gaze of Robin gave him advice to help him hit the target.

"I got it!"

"You see! It's not that complicated after all!"

"Mom will be proud of me when I tell her that!"

Not knowing he was talking about which mother, Robin chose to speak in the plural. "They already are."

"Yeah..." After a short pause, he looked up at the man and asked in a very cheerful tone " how long I could shoot well?"

"Hm...that's a good question, but if you manage to hit the target on the first day , a few days you will see a good improvement. Why?"

"Nope nothing. I'd like to learn quickly in fact."

"So pressed!"

"After what happened with Zelena, I want to defend myself and also protect my family."

"This is why you want so much to learn magic and archery?"

"Yeah...when I asked my mum to teach me magic, I thought it was a way to get closer and then I realized that I would need to protect ourselves. David is busy with the preparations for the birth of Mary-Margaret's child so he can't teach me with the sword and then I like the bow!"

"It's good you want to protect you, but I think your two mothers don't need anyone to look after them."

The two exchanged a knowing smile. Robin grabbed a second bottle of water and began to drink: the talk was thirsty.

"Can I ask you a question?" The man raised his shoot. "You like my mom?"

Robin asked "which one?" before returning to drink.

"...Regina! I think she likes you!"

The man spat the water and started coughing. Henry laughed to see the effect he had created the man.

"We're friends, that's all..."

After a diversion conversation, Robin managed to shorten the break and Henry refocused on the lesson.

The minutes passed quickly, and when lunchtime came, the boy wanted to stay with his teacher to train. Both had great fun, and they managed to forget everything that was not in this part of the forest, including their problems as Zelena. Totally mesmerized by the lesson, they do not realize they were being watched by guards behind eyes. Regina admired this show she would never have thought possible. With a gorgeous smile and bright eyes, she saw Robin and Henry started laughing between two arrows. She refrained from all her strength not to show an arrow when Robin touched the center of the target followed by Henry who did the same. The little boy was so excited he dropped his bow on the ground covered with dead leaves and all beat with all his strength in the hands of man. Although a green menace lurking in the streets of Storybrooke, happiness was also present, and it was handy, Regina thought, looking with a certain joy his son and Robin.


	19. Granny's

"Relax your arm Henry."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's better!"

The boy shot an arrow that hit the target almost in the center. There was still some time, he would have returned to his teacher with a huge smile filled with pride, but he was now accommodated. That was several weeks ago he was training almost every day and his level was significantly improved, as predicted Robin.

"Tire faster seeks not your target with your arm."

"But how do I aim well?"

"You look in the right place; your eyes are intended for your arms."

The man grabbed his bow and showed what he had to explain. With a quick but very controlled and precise movement and he drew his arrow reached the heart of the target.

"Wow..."

"Haha, you'll get there one day, and will be even more talented than me!"

"After a certain age, our abilities decline, it's fine to admit it!"

At the sound of this very familiar voice, Henry and Robin laughed while turning to Regina. The man took his bow and shot an arrow into the air.

"Your Majesty, when I finish my speech, admittedly short, but effective, I advise you to shift if you trust me."

Surprised, the woman executed without thinking and took two steps to the right. The arrow then fell where she stood. Regina laughed and leaned forward to retrieve the arrow to launch her son, who caught it with one hand.

"You've done it before, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Just that!"

Robin took a puzzled air and reflects full speed before nodding his head negatively.

"Did you feel you remember Mom? Does that mean the curse weakens!"

"So we really met last year? Too bad I do not remember that my queen!" Robin launched with a furtive glance at the woman.

"Then maybe you two last year, you were..."

"Henry!" cut Regina.

The child sighed, but turned to the man, still determined to see the phoenix operation result. "Hey Robin!"

"Yes?"

"Tonight we meet at Granny's for all ... uh celebrate your return, progress Emma magic and then mine too. Want to come?"

"It sounds to be a family reunion, I wouldn't bother..."

"There will be Killian there and then you're a little family!"

The child ignored which the one of the two adults was most surprised to hear these words. He savored the effect he had produced with a huge smile of satisfaction, pleading internally Robin accept.

"Why not then?"

In the evening, Henry was looking forward to it. The evening in perspective pleased, glad to see his whole family together, and two friends of his two mothers. Putting his shoes, he smiled slightly and say that once completed the operation phoenix, it should find another animal name to start an operation to finally meet Killian and Emma. But that operation expected, a couple meet at a time.

"Well Mom, you're ready soon? We'll be late!"

The woman raised her eyebrows hearing the quasi authoritarian tone of her son, "said the one who is never on time!" Regina saw the child get behind her in the reflection of the mirror, while putting its last pearl ear loop.

"You look good for him, isn't it?" dropped Henry with a smile of satisfaction.

Regina preferred plunging his gaze in that of his son rather than answer it before turning on to the front door. When she took the car keys in hand, Henry made a more original proposal.

"We can't go with magic instead?"

"Henry ... we don't have to use magic for an utilitarian function." The boy sighed but her mother had not yet finished her sentence. "But tonight, we'll make an exception, it will you?"

"Yeah!"

Regina put the key on the small wooden cabinet that was near the front door and went out, closely followed closely by Henry. The latter gave her his hand, and when they came into contact, a cloud of purple magic surrounded them. Moments later, after experiencing sensations that the child was not tired, the cloud dissipated and they found themselves facing the entrance of Granny's. Regina dropped the hand of Henry, who provided the lift kept. The woman clapped the boy's hand with a slight smile. They then entered the restaurant and went to a table occupied by David and his wife.

"Hey!" Henry dropped, happy to see them.

"We wondered if we had not mistaken the day!" Mary- Margaret laughed.

"We arrived late because mom was changed three times to look well in front of Robin!"

"Henry!"

"Robin?"

"Yeah, mom invited him, you don't mind?"

"No, of course not!"

Henry sat on the bench facing the two adults. Regina did the same, without adding anything to the sentences of her son. She just glared at him as it gave him a dazzling smile. The door opened, indicated by the light tinkling bell above it. The mayor turned and saw Robin enter and look for the small family look. They exchanged a smile.

"Hey! Roland isn't with you?"

"Henry, let him breathe!"

"He fell asleep quickly , the day was spent. Emma is not yet here?

"Yes, here I am!" said the blonde woman on a playful tone while the magic cloud dissipated around her.

"Glad to see you're doing one spell alone, Miss Swan."

"You have made good progress! Last week you couldn't do it."

"I would never have thought to say it, but I have a good teacher!"

"I'll take that as a compliment..."

All laughed and they turned when the bell rang again.

"Hey mates! A real little family that I see!"

Killian took two chairs and gave Emma, remained standing with the excitement of having passed the spell. Both moved side by side, their chairs almost touching face so they can be in the gray table.

Granny went twice to serve drinks and then dinner and between these two stages of the evening conversations succeeded at a rapid pace and enjoyable. The smile was on her lips all and the atmosphere was pleasant. Many customers had already eclipsed the restaurant, however, none of the family wanted to leave. In fact, they had not even noticed what time it was and felt no fatigue. Henry stepped back a moment and began to watch the show that stood before him. Regina laughed that her stepdaughter said the same person she hated almost his entire life. David looked at her without disgust that he had despised since the day he met his wife. Emma Killian talked about things and others, while Robin was totally fascinated by the woman who stood beside him.

"If you have to return to the Enchanted Forest, I hope that I would trip, this time! I want to see your castles and especially where you met!" Henry threw at his grandparents.

"You read the book, right? It was a banal way, without any particular one has seen for the first time."

"Maybe there is still currently the stone with which I hit you!" Mary- Margaret laughed.

"At least you remember!" Robin continued watching the couple and Regina.

"If you can't remember then you will, the first and remain engraved forever, even those who deserve to be forgotten, isn't it?"

David nodded and they both laughed. At that moment something happened that Henry would have missed it for the world: Regina and Robin, Emma and Killian looked at the same time. The boy showed a huge smile by saying that the two operations were carried out without his help and watched David and Mary Margaret, who also had seen this little show.

"Yes, when two people are made for being each oth..."

"Excuse me."

Regina jumped imitated by Robin let her pass, before reinstalling on the hot seat. The woman went out and breathed in the fresh air, looking up at the starry sky. A gentle breeze caressed her face and her hair fluttering with certain lightness. Just as her mind. She felt good, she did not know how to explain it or describe it, but so far, she was sure of one thing: it was long since she had not experienced such a thing, so lightly. The bell rang. She turned and saw Robin arrived and gave her a beautiful smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes... I just need to get some air."

"I see it, you tremble!"

Regina looked down at her bare arms and saw that indeed, she trembled slightly. She felt something land on his shoulders and turned her gaze to Robin. At her side, he laid his jacket over her.

"Thank you." she stammered.

The woman positioned herself face to Robin and plunged her brown eyes into the man, always with a smile. She repositioned the man's jacket on her shoulders as he slowly ran his hand through Regina's hair, carried by the wind which began to rise. She closed her eyes, feeling the touch of the palm of Robin on her hair. Time seemed to stop around her as she heard the blast of the thief inexorably closer to her. She opened her eyes and saw the face of Robin come to hers and closed her eyes at the moment when the man's lips touched hers. Regina replied wishing with all his will that this moment never stops. That both unaware, was that they were observed by David, Mary- Margaret, Emma, Killian and Henry, all taken by a certain emotion.


	20. For the readers

Hey

First, if you're reading this message, it means you follow my stories daily, and for that, I want to thank you.

I didn't think so many people would read, I just expected to see no more than 2-3 regular readers, so it pleases me to see the number of views, which increases every day a little more.

However, you may have noticed, I no longer publish daily and right now, I don't do it anymore. One reason: my final exams are coming.

I think I will publish again when everything'll be finished (in a month, two days and about seven hours)... yeah, I count the days, I can't wait to be when it'll be over.

I'm really sorry to abandon you for the moment, but I promise you that I would return in strength, especially since I have a lot of projects for these two stories and many more to come.

In the meantime, I wish you good luck and see you soon; don't hesitate to leave comments, I love to read them.

Thanks again to all of you.


End file.
